I love you Niisan!
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective owner and creater. This is a OneShot Uchihacest story, can't handle it don't read it!


'Ugh...what a hangover' Uchiha Sasuke thought as he opened his eyes wearily, blinded by the un-Godly sunlight.

Now you might be thinking, "What is the mighty Sasuke doing with a hangover?" Well let's just say he had a bit too much to drink last night, no thanks to his Aniki.

Sasuke rolled over trying to block out the sunlight, he however was met with a pair of onyx eyes, the eyes of the brother he so dearly loved. The young Uchiha glared half-heartedly at his Niisan wondering how the hell he always seemed to end up like this. He was a bloody Uchiha for God's sake. Uchiha's don't get hangovers! Then again so was the man lying next to him, and he sure as hell didn't care that he was in bed with his younger brother in all his naked glory with a hangover-induced headache.

He was content being next to his Ototou basking in the love his little Sasuke provided so willingly. This thought dragged Sasuke back to reality and his face slowly slid into a slight smile...closer to a smirk but a smile nonetheless. He loved his Aniki dearly, at least now he did. And he sure as hell didn't regret what they did last night.

Life hadn't always been so good between the Uchiha brothers; infact things had been downright awful. Itachi always beating Sasuke and Sasuke fighting back and losing anyway. He'd lie broken and bloody on the floor as his Niisan would look down on him quite literally and smirk at the boy, his Ototou, his own flesh and blood...his baby brother.

But slowly things had gotten better, the beatings came less often and less severe and one day they stopped all together quite suddenly. It was that day that Uchiha Itachi told his brother he loved him. Not in some brotherly way, no he loved him in a way no brother should. And that was exactly what Sasuke wanted. Soon punches and kicks turned to soft caresses and passionate kisses. Which of course turned to long nights of love making, which both men enjoyed fully.

But back to Sasuke's predicament...

As the young Uchiha stared into the eyes of his brother, the eyes so like his own, his smile/smirk changed into a full-blown grin that was reserved only for the older Uchiha. His Aniki, his lover and his best friend. Itachi lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips before returning the smile as best as he could, he after all was still the Uchiha Prodigy. Sasuke didn't care however; he knew his Aniki loved him just as much as Sasuke loved his Aniki.

"Good morning Ototou." Itachi's deep voice purred into Sasuke's ear.

"Eh...what's so good about it?" Came Sasuke's reply.

Although the shudder that passed down his spine did not go unnoticed by the elder of the two.

"Does my dear brother have a headache?" Itachi said with a hint of amusement lacing his voice.

"No fucking shit, asshole! I have a hangover no thanks to your insistence on me drinking last night!" Sasuke spat out smile turning into a full out glare.

"Hmm…you liked it though" Came the older Uchiha's response.

At this point Sasuke had had it. 'Stupid little shit of a brother, getting me drunk then pounding my ass all night' However at this last thought he couldn't help but feel a slight tingle down near his groin. 'Dammit Sasuke focus' he mentally berated himself.

All this time however Itachi had been watching his brother's inner battle with amusement dancing in his eyes. He decided to be the good older brother he was and put an end to his poor Ototou's suffering.

Leaning in he took his brother's lips with his own licking Sasuke's bottom lip asking politely for entrance. This took Sasuke by surprise, groaning at the feeling of his brother's lips he readily gave Itachi entrance to his mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance (which of course Itachi won) Sasuke was flipped onto his back as Itachi straddled his waste never once breaking the heated kiss. Moaning softly into his younger brothers lips Itachi brought his hands up to Sasuke's chest, balancing himself on one arm as he softly tweaked one of Sasuke's nipples making it stand up from the touch. Eliciting an erotic moan from the younger of the two. Sasuke had enough of this gentle shit and roughly ground his hips up into Itachi's making both men gasp in pleasure from the delicious friction.

Moaning, Itachi decided his Ototou was just to damn fuckable for his own good. Looking his brother in his lust glazed eyes he offered four fingers.

"Suck." Itachi said, more commanding then asking.

Sasuke complied with a feeling of excitement, oh how he loved when his brother did this to him. Love and lust mixed together, he couldn't get enough!

As Sasuke sucked suggestively on Itachi's fingers, never breaking eye contact as the elder of the two moaned deeply from the feeling, eyes lidded. Itachi's eyes practically flew open in a very unlike Itachi "Prodigy" Uchiha way. He pulled his fingers roughly out of Sasuke's mouth. Much to Sasuke's annoyance, which almost immediately turned to pleasure as Itachi pushed a finger past Sasuke's entrance, which soon turned to two...three and finally four stretching him well for the much larger thing to come. Sasuke moaned loudly as Itachi hit his special spot making his whole body shake. Smirking the older Uchiha decided his Ototou was ready. He positioned himself and pushed in slowly and teasingly. When he was halfway in Sasuke whined then shoved his hips forward effectively impaling himself on Itachi's large cock making both men gasp then moan loudly as the feeling of filling and being filled hit them both hard. Losing all traces of control Itachi pulled out and rammed back in hitting his mark dead on making Sasuke scream Itachi's name. At that sweet, sexy, erotic noise Itachi couldn't help but groan in response to his Ototou's voice. So close to his own. Pulling his brother up onto his lap and looking him dead in the eye he silently orders his brother to activate his Sharingan as he does the same. Looking into the swirling crimson and black eyes of his brother, the eyes that are again Identical to his own.

"Move!" Comes the order, which quickly turns into a moan of pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so big Aniki." Sasuke whines as he begins to move up and down on his brothers shaft knowing the title drives his brother crazy.

Sure enough Itachi renews his thrusts. Unable to control the lust at the mention of such a sign of affection.

The feeling in Sasuke's lower half starts becoming unbearable, needing release.

"Aniki I need to cum...Onegai Aniki!" Sasuke half moans half says unable to stand the pleasurable pain any longer.

Itachi understanding the desperate cry reaches between them and starts pumping Sasuke's weeping erection. Seconds later Sasuke comes screaming Itachi's name and covering both men's stomachs in cum along with Itachi's hand. Shortly fallowed by his brother who grunts as he finishes inside his brother.

Letting himself collapse backwards dragging his brother with him.

Itachi pulling out he whispers in his baby brothers ear "I love you Ototou, you and you only. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Sasuke looks up shocked at his brother's uncharacteristic sentimental statement. However the shock slowly wears off and he smiles softly. "Of course I will, foolish Aniki."

Hangover forgotten, Sasuke slips into a dreamless sleep, content with the world. Itachi watches his Ototou lovingly before slowly falling into his own dreamless sleep, his brother in his arms, where he belongs.


End file.
